First
by CJS51703
Summary: On the surface, Frisk set a lot of landmarks. She set even more when she got together with Asriel.


*****Hello, everyone! This takes places somewhere after my story "Think Of Me", so you might wanna give that a read (and a review) before you read this. If you have read that, then fabulous! So, Asriel and Frisk belong to Toby Fox, any other peeps belong to me, and let's roll into it!**

On the surface, Asriel and Frisk tried to keep their relationship on the down-low. They knew that monsters and humans had mostly settled things over the years. But, some things were yet to be made official. Like a monster-human romantic relationship.

Not wanting to attract too much attention, they had gotten married with a small crowd of close friends and family under Mettaton's presiding. They questioned the legal validity sometimes, but that didn't matter.

What mattered was that they had each other, they were husband and wife, and that would be the case. Always.

Even when something new arose.

XxX

Frisk looked at the test in her hand. She had her suspicions when she started showing symptoms a week ago but she didn't quite want to confirm it. As she sat down on the lid of the toilet, looking at the test's clear reading, she had to accept the truth.

She was pregnant.

She was having the first human-monster hybrid in a long time, to her knowledge. And she was told pretty much everything about surface occurrences between humans and monsters to this day. After all, she was still the ambassador between the two.

Ambassador or not, she had a thousand questions in her mind. The biggest one was the most obvious one.

What will Asriel say?

They hadn't talked about having kids in the past; they hadn't even been married for a full year yet! But, Frisk had to say it. It would become obvious soon enough, and she would rather break the news herself than have Asriel figure it out on his own.

XxX

Asriel stepped into his shared apartment an hour later than he'd intended. He'd managed to get back a teaching job, yes. But now, he taught at a level that required new things.

Like more work. And random meetings in his department that he wasn't told about until he was heading out the door to go home for the night.

He checked the time; five o' clock. "Frisk, I'm back!" he called out.

So, Frisk came down to him. "Hey, Azzie. I have some news for you," she said simply. "And... that would be?" Asriel prompted. Well, Frisk couldn't back out now. She simply had to rip the Band-Aid off.

"We're having a baby."

Asriel's eyes widened in shock. "...what?" was all he said, his voice nearly inaudible.

"I said, we're having a baby. I found out earlier today why I've been so sick for the past week," Frisk repeated, going a little more in-depth this time.

Asriel was silent for a few moments. Then, he sat down on the couch, still shocked. When he didn't speak, Frisk started to get worried. "A... Asriel? What do you think?" she asked nervously.

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed. I mean, it's not every day you walk in from work, expecting to maybe watch some TV or something, and your wife meets you at the door to tell you that you're gonna be a father, especially when you didn't even plan on being on in the first place!" Asriel said. He sighed and rubbed his face.

Frisk gritted her teeth out of worries behind her closed lips. "But you're okay with it, right? You're not against this, are you?" she asked.

Asriel was quiet for several moments. "I'm worried. About this kid and about you. I mean, when things got out to the media that a human was living with monsters, people just went crazy. To this day, over a decade later, you still have to handle conflicts about monsters. So what do you think's gonna happen when this kid's born? The first monster-human hybrid? And we'd have to explain that we've had an interracial marriage under monsters," he rambled.

Frisk was made no less worried by that. She felt a furry hand grab hers.

"And I haven't even gotten into what could happen to you! A human having a monster-human hybrid as her first baby? This could really hurt you," Asriel went on. He moved his arm to be around Frisk. "I'm not against this baby, but I'm just... afraid for them. And for you," he summarized.

Frisk sighed. She leaned into Asriel's shoulder. "I knew the risk when I saw that test pop up as positive," she said. Then, she sat back up, a slight smile on her face. "But I also know what the reward is."

Asriel raised an eyebrow. "Beg pardon?" he asked.

"Yeah, there's danger for me. Yeah, we'll have to be... a bit careful when it comes to our marriage and to the baby. But screw it! There will always be conflicts between humans and monsters, as much as I hate to say it. But we'll have each other, and our little baby. And that's going to be what matters. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna love them no matter what," Frisk said. Her smile was now wider than before.

Asriel smiled back. "I'll love them too. But... I wanna show you something. Roll up your shirt," he said.

Frisk was a little confused. But, she did it. She was nowhere near being visibly pregnant, so why she had to roll up her shirt was beyond her. Asriel put his hand over her belly for a few moments. When he moved it away, there was something visible.

The faint glow of a tiny SOUL, that SOUL being half-red and half-white.

"I didn't know that was possible. But... wow," Frisk said. She rubbed her hand over the SOUL outline. Asriel put his hand over hers.

"Yeah... wow."

XxX

"A few months and one trip to the hospital later..." the French narrator said.

XxX

Asriel paced the waiting room floor, unable to sit still. He'd been wanting to stick by Frisk and support her, but the doctor had insisted that he stay out. So, that lead to why he had been in the waiting room for about four hours now. He eventually sighed and sat down in a vacant chair.

"You okay?"

Asriel snapped out of his thoughts at someone talking to him. The voice belongs to the middle-aged man sitting next to him. "Just... freaked out," Asriel said.

"Oh? why don't you tell me about it? If there's anything I've learned over the years, then it's that keeping something bottled up only makes it worse on you," the man said.

"Okay... I'm just worried. I brought my wife here _four hours ago_ to have our baby. I haven't heard anything back and I'm scared for her! I know she's hurting, and I wanna be with her, and... God, I just don't know how to put it," Asriel explained. He sighed.

"I know how you feel. I've got three of my own. And the first time I was waiting, I was worried out of my mind. But the people here? They know what they're doing. So trust me when I say, your wife's in good hands," the man assured.

Asriel, in some bizarre way, felt a sense of comfort in that. "Thank you... but why are you here?" he asked.

Now it was the man's turn to look distressed. "My youngest one, Katrina, is getting an operation done. I'm also waiting for news back," he explained curtly.

"Well, like you just told me, the people here know what they're doing," Asriel said.

The man smiled. "My own words being turned against me. But thank you," he said.

The two were then approached by a nurse. "Mr. Dreemurr? Come with me, please," she said. Asriel was quick to follow.

XxX

It didn't take long to get to Frisk's hospital room. "Be quiet now, Mr. Dreemurr," the nurse said. So, Asriel went inside.

"Hey, Azzie," Frisk said, her voice hushed. Although she looked beyond exhausted, she was still smiling. Perhaps that was because of the little blanketed bundle in her arms.

Asriel lit up. "A boy or a girl?" he asked, walking over to see.

"A girl. The doctor said she was perfectly healthy. So you were worried over nothing," Frisk said happily. "For once, I'm glad you've proven me wrong," Asriel admitted.

Frisk grinned. "Wanna hold her?" she offered.

Asriel nodded. He took his daughter into his arms.

She appeared to be human, and to have taken a lot from her mother. She had an identical tanned skin tone as well. There were really only two hints that she was Asriel's child as well as Frisk's; her bright-green eyes and the start of white hair growing on her head.

"Isn't she perfect?" Frisk asked.

Asriel adjusted the newborn to where she was on one arm and held out his hand to her. She began to play with his fingers, smiling. "Just perfect," he said, not looking away.

"Are we still going with the name we picked out?" Frisk asked.

Asriel nodded. "The first hybrid baby," he said. "Avery Dreemurr."

 *****I couldn't help but include meeting the little baby, okay? If you really want to see more with Avery, then let me know. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
